


Rey Theory Variant - New Empire

by jairyn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anisoka, Emperor and Empress, F/M, Force Bonds, Star Wars - Freeform, anisoka family, vadful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jairyn/pseuds/jairyn
Summary: Ahsoka Tano, after several years on the run, was summoned to Coruscant by the Emperor. Tired of running and hiding, she decides to turn herself in, hoping that by surrendering, he’ll stop looking for her and Anakin’s child. But she’s discovered smuggling Ashla back to Nyx who hadn’t been there when she arrived and now she’s left with no choice but to take Ashla with her.When Ashla reacts to the Emperor’s apprentice, claiming he is her father, Ahsoka has to make a choice when Darth Vader suddenly turns on the Emperor; help him or flee? Despite the shock that his apprentice really is Anakin, she jumps into the fight to save him and bring down the Emperor once and for all.After Ashla manages to save him from Sidious’ failsafe, him and Ahsoka return to Mustafar deciding ultimately to seize control of the Empire and dismantle it from the inside. With the help of Senator Organa and Obi wan, they get to work.





	Rey Theory Variant - New Empire

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been kind of absent lately, my brain has been kind of preoccupied with OC's and I haven't had a lot of motivation to work on Anisoka (don't worry, I still love them, I've just been distracted for the time being). Here is an old Rey theory variant I wrote awhile back. As per the case with most of my stories, there was more plans or more written for it, but for now it can standalone as a one shot.

Ahsoka walked towards the Emperor's office, holding her daughter's hand. She wasn't sure why she was coming here, and she definitely didn't have a plan. But maybe she was tired of running. Maybe she hoped that by presenting herself they'd stop hunting her child. Unfortunately, Nyx hadn't been around when she returned to Coruscant, so she'd had nowhere to leave Ashla to keep her safe. So now she was walking through the halls of the old Jedi temple, trying to stay calm while it felt like she was leading an animal to slaughter.

The royal guards put up their weapons and she stopped. "I was told the Emperor has been looking for me, well here I am," she said as confidently as she could manage. The double doors parted, and she moved across the threshold into what used to be the council room.

"Ahsoka Tano," Emperor Palpatine drawled as she came to a stop in the middle of the room. Her grip tightened on the three-year-old girl standing next to her. She gave a curt nod and glanced to the side to see his apprentice, Darth Vader, standing there. She didn't know what lived beneath that mask, but she understood why everyone feared it. Had it even been a man? Or a machine or something else? "You're either really brave or really stupid for coming here with your child." As if that was even a question. There was nothing brave about what she was doing.

"Da da," Ashla squealed and slipped out of her grip. She froze in surprise as her daughter tottered towards the thing in the mask. It watched her approach but otherwise did nothing. Recovering from her initial shock she ran over there and caught her before she got halfway to it.

"No Ashla, that's not your da da." She knelt down in front of her.

"Da da!" Ashla pointed at him and Ahsoka pulled her back.

"I told you, love. Your da da died when you were just a baby. I'm sorry." She brushed her curly blonde hair out of her face forgetting the other people in the room for a moment.

"Da da!" Ashla insisted and she stared at her questioningly. Why was she suddenly so certain that whatever lived beneath that mask was her father? She'd never even met her father.

Ahsoka took her face in her hands. "Anakin was a Jedi knight; A hero. This isn't him." She took her hand.

"Well this has been, _heartwarming_," the Emperor said, and she stood and looked back at him. She blinked slowly as he rose from behind his desk. "I have been looking forward to the day I'd get to destroy you." She swallowed, trying to pull together anything that was left in her, so she could stand defiantly in front of him. But there was only emptiness inside her now. He raised his hands and she steadied herself preparing for the pain that was inevitable, squeezing her daughter’s hand and hating that this was how all that was left of Anakin would be destroyed.

He’d be so disappointed in her for giving in. But what more could she do? There was nowhere left in the galaxy she could hide. Everywhere she went, she was instantly recognized and threatened. He may as well end them now and get it over with. She just wished she could have given Ashla a better life. Maybe if she’d left her behind with Nyx rather than send Rex to get her, maybe she could have grown up hidden in plain sight. But instead, she’d selfishly wanted her back and in so doing, she’d destroyed any chance she’d ever had at a future. No wonder attachments were so dangerous.

He cackled menacingly and pointed his fingers at her, but before he did anything, his apprentice had leapt forward and thrown him across the room with the force. Her eyes widened in disbelief as Vader proceeded to fight the Emperor and before long, they were engaged in a furious battle. She had the perfect opportunity to escape, but her feet remained rooted to the spot as she watched them dance around the room focused only on each other. The only reaction she’d managed was to pull Ashla closer to her. Vader was powerful, but so was Palpatine and it wasn’t long before the Emperor had the upper hand.

“Da da!” Ashla yelled suddenly as he loomed over Vader, and the room started shaking dangerously. She glanced down at her three-year-old daughter, her pretty little face screwed up in intense concentration. And suddenly she looked back up at the Emperor’s apprentice, her heart stopping in her chest. _It couldn’t be…_

She grabbed Ashla, running to the side of the room and telling her to stay put. Then she pulled out her lightsabers, spinning them into her reverse grip and igniting them. She leapt into the fray, furiously bombarding Palpatine with fast and intense attacks. Between her and Vader they managed to overpower the Emperor and he sliced off his hands.

Palpatine fell to his knees looking up at Vader. “You fool! If you kill me, you die too,” he hissed at him. She felt one of her lightsabers leave her hand and he grabbed it, scissoring it with his red one around the Emperor’s neck. Without thinking, she ran back towards her daughter, trying to shield her from witnessing the death. She shivered when she heard the sickening thud and glanced over her shoulder to see Vader fall back against the desk, dropping both lightsabers and hitting the ground.

Ashla was on her feet, running as fast as her little legs would carry her to his side. She watched her as she deftly opened the panel of buttons strapped to the front of his chest and her tiny hands ran across the wires inside like she knew just what to do. She knelt opposite of her little girl, next to Vader, watching her daughter as though she’d never fully seen her before. In a short amount of time, she’d demonstrated an instinctual power in the force far stronger than any youngling she’d ever known and now, was deep in concentration and meditation, taking apart a complex mechanical device as though she were an expert.

She didn’t dare distract her, but for some reason she struggled to breathe still unable to completely comprehend what was happening. She’d come here thinking that the Emperor was going to kill her and her child, and not only had that not happened, now she was kneeling over someone she’d been told was an evil monster but might actually be her old master whom she’d thought was dead. And he, for whatever reason, had sacrificed himself to stop Palpatine from hurting them, despite being his apprentice and a Sith. She swallowed, struggling to rid herself of the lump forming in her throat. She was in a daze.

Ashla tugged at the glove over his left hand and tried to free a tiny odd shaped piece of metal from inside the mechanical arm. She leaned over him and helped her unscrew the bolt that was holding it in place and her daughter took the piece and went back to working on the control panel in silence. She sat back on her heels feeling helpless and confused. Unable to act or even think straight as a three-year-old desperately tried to save someone that moments before had been the enemy. She looked down when she felt something touch her leg and saw that he had lifted his right hand and set it on hers that was resting on her knee. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she looked at the mask, her lip trembling. She felt him fading away and she turned back to see Ashla slip the piece of metal between two conductors. She felt the electric shock in the force as his body twitched in front of them.

He let out a raspy gasp, but then was steadily gaining strength again. His hand tightened on hers as he tried to sit up. Ashla threw her arms around his neck and kissed the side of his helmet and he pulled her closer with his left arm. Ahsoka watched as he stood up, still holding onto her daughter. She felt a strange determination in him, and now could no longer deny who lived beneath that suit. She looked up at him, still feeling dazed and unsure. Anakin was alive. Anakin was here in front of her. Anakin was holding their daughter like he loved her. Anakin had destroyed the Emperor to save them. But first he’d become a Sith. First, he’d done awful things. First, he’d put on this monstrous suit, that he clearly needed to live. Had he made a deal with Palpatine? In exchange for his life, he’d serve him? There was so much she didn’t know.

He force pulled his lightsaber to his other hand and clipped it to his belt. She did the same with hers and stood up, moving her hands to close the panel on his chest. He didn’t say anything, what was there to say? There was plenty that needed explaining, but right now, no words could be found. She couldn’t speak, and maybe, neither could he. He carried Ashla protectively as he opened the double doors out of the chambers. The guards turned in attention and surprise and when they saw the Emperor dead on the floor, they pulled out their weapons. Anakin waved his hand and they both went flying backwards before they touched him. She followed behind, moving numbly as he marched down the hall. She didn’t know where they were going or what was happening, but she followed in silence, letting him take the lead.

Anybody that questioned him or got in his way was effortlessly tossed to the side or killed. Ashla held onto him tightly, seeming to be perfectly content being held by him. Was he going to try and turn them too? Was he going to take their daughter and train her in the dark side? There was so much uncertainty trickling through her, but nothing stopped her from following anyways. They made their way to a shuttle that was directed to take them up to one of the destroyers above Coruscant.

Many people reacted oddly to her presence but also to him carrying a child through the ship, but most just stepped out of his way, saluting him as he went by. She hadn’t moved this freely since the purge and it was a weird feeling to pass so many watching Imperials as though she had somehow become one of them.

She suspected their reaction would be the complete opposite had Vader not been marching along in front of her.

On the command deck, her eyes widened when she saw Grand Moff Tarkin turn around. He looked between them as though mildly inconvenienced by their presence and then puffed out his chest.

“Lord Vader, what is the meaning of this?”

“I’m taking over command of the Executrix,” he spoke for the first time since she’d seen him standing next to the Emperor. It didn’t sound like him. His voice was raspy, deep and pained as though it was difficult to speak. But she felt him in it. Ashla had known even before she had that this was her father. Why would she have thought it was Anakin anyways? She’d been told he was dead, she hadn’t been able to find or feel him in the force. And as it was, when she’d first looked at him standing there, nothing she’d felt from him had indicated it was him. Now though, now it felt like him. As though who he really was had floated to the surface, unable to be buried any longer. Was that because of her, or Ashla, or had they just been an opportunity for him to turn on his dark master? Maybe he hadn’t joined him willingly? He’d either known or assumed, that at some point during that fight, she’d run in to help him. And that’s exactly what she’d done. The moment she’d been certain Darth Vader was Anakin Skywalker, she’d leapt to his defense like she’d done a million times before. So what did that make her now?

“You know as well as I do, that was not the Emperor’s plan…” Tarkin trailed off as he was lifted off his feet in a force choke.

“The Emperor is dead,” Vader replied, as though calmly relaying information. She closed her eyes as she felt the final clamp in the force. She wasn’t exactly sorry to see the end of Tarkin or the Emperor, but by standing there with him, was she becoming evil too? She opened her eyes a crack to see the rest of the Imperials scrambling away from him in fear. “Remove his body,” he ordered one of the officers near him. “And prepare the ship for takeoff.”

“Yes, Lord Vader,” an officer near him stammered and directed several people to do what he’d instructed. Then he gave the orders to get the ship up and running.

She stood next to him, glancing up at him. He stood tall, surveying this new kingdom of his, if you could call it that. Holding their daughter as if it was the most normal thing in the world. She swallowed and looked back out the transparisteel glass in front of them, watching as the ship left the atmosphere.

“Where are we going, my Lord?” An admiral asked and he turned towards him. She noticed the officer cowered in response.

“Put in the coordinates for Mustafar,” he commanded. The officer bowed and hurried away.

_Mustafar, what was on Mustafar?_

“Da da?” Ashla said, leaning against him. She glanced up at her daughter who seemed single-minded in having her father next to her. “Can we play a game?”

He set her down and took a knee in front of her. “What do you want to play?” he asked.

“Hide and seek!” she exclaimed excitedly.

“That’s an easy game with the force,” he replied.

“Then don’t use it,” she answered simply and Ahsoka curled her lips to hide her smile. Ashla was already ordering him around. She should be afraid for her safety, but for some reason, she wasn’t. “You hide first!” She pushed against his chest and he tipped his head to the side looking at her and then he stood up.

“Very well,” he conceded. Ashla put her hands up over her face and started counting. She only made it to 10 correctly, after that it was any number she could think of. Occasionally a letter or a random word. But Vader had disappeared off the bridge and when Ashla reached whatever number she believed to be the last one, she dramatically moved her hands from in front of her face and looked around. Ahsoka watched her as she ran around the bridge, peeking around people. None of them seemed to know what to do with her, but clearly didn’t dare touch her or speak to her. Probably afraid of what Vader might do to them if they did. She wondered if she should follow her daughter as she ran from the room, giggling in delight trying to find him. As soon as the door shut behind her, she felt weird standing there alone. No one had given them instructions about what to do with her, but if she turned to any she felt watching her, they immediately looked away.

She clasped her hands together feeling clammy. Why was she just going along with this? Why wasn’t she asking questions? Why wasn’t she demanding to know what happened? Why was she standing by his side as he killed people in front of her? She was by no means in love with the Empire, but she’d refused to openly oppose them. As hard as that was, all she’d been trying to do was keep her head down. But ever since Raada and the fight with the inquisitor in order to protect the people and her daughter, she’d been brought back into the conflict. She’d tried to run for yet another year, but now that the Empire knew she’d survived, she’d been viciously hunted. That’s what had led to her presenting herself to the Emperor. After two years on the run, she hadn’t been able to stand it anymore. Now…

Well now, she didn’t know what the future held. Anakin was alive, and she wanted to stay with him, but not if he was this horrible Sith Lord. Not if he continued down his path on the dark side. And most definitely, not if he intended to turn her or their daughter. There was an opportunity here though, maybe she could turn him back to the light? Maybe together, they could dismantle the Empire from the inside and restore the Republic. It would likely be in chaos now; news of the Emperor’s death had probably spread already. There wasn’t a lot two people could do, but if the Imperials feared Vader, maybe… maybe they could do _something_. There had to still be some good people in the Senate to take over control. If only Padmé was still alive, she’d have been the perfect candidate to become the new Chancellor. She didn’t know the other remaining senators well enough to be sure if any of them could do the job.

If only the Jedi order still existed, or if any of the masters were still alive, maybe they’d know what to do. Maybe they’d know how to help. All she hoped right now was that she hadn’t just helped make it so much worse for everyone. Anakin had never been power hungry before, but a lot could have and _did_ change since she’d last seen him two years ago.

The door to the bridge opened again and Ashla came racing in, a smile plastered on her face as she ducked behind her legs to hide. Vader entered a few minutes later, pretending to look for her. As if she wasn’t obvious where she was. He crept in a circle around her and Ashla moved to stay behind Ahsoka’s legs, giggling as though he couldn’t hear her. Maybe instead of worrying about the future of the Empire and the people, she should be wondering what was going through his mind. He seemed to have instantly bonded with their daughter, and accepted her, which admittedly had surprised her the most. As she’d been so certain he wouldn’t ever want anything to do with a baby. He’d resented her leaving the order and leaving him behind. But she’d done so to protect their child and him. Every time she’d had the urge to tell him the truth, she’d resisted, afraid he’d either reject them or that she’d have to watch that information destroy his entire life.

He jumped around her and Ashla tried to run away, but he used the force to pull her back. She fell to the floor in a fit of giggles as she slid back into his arms and he bent over to tickle her. Ahsoka smiled before she could hide it this time, it had been awhile since she’d heard Ashla giggle. Everything had been so difficult lately; her childhood was being stripped from her. Seeing her joy now though, made her want to stay no matter what the consequences. Would she turn for him, just so her daughter could have her father too? Her heart clenched again and she struggled to breathe. He laid back onto the floor while Ashla climbed over him trying to tickle him. It was amazing how even at the young age of three, she knew how to miss stepping on anything vital to his suit. But even more amazing, that she could look at the horrible black, skull shaped helmet and see a person that she could love. Simply because she knew or felt that this person hidden away from prying eyes was her father.

She looked up at the mask and swallowed hard, certain he was looking at her too. Not that she could know that, it hid every sign that he was a real person. She still felt like she couldn’t be sure. She felt him, but it also felt like he could remove the helmet and there’d be nothing inside it. They stared at each other for a long time, her eyes watery as she felt his energy reach towards her. Did she dare let him in again? She wanted to, but she was so scared. She dropped her chin and opened up.

He seeped in, a trickle at first and then it felt like he was flooding her soul as it filled every nook and cranny that existed in her now. She swallowed hard as his familiar intensity washed over her. She trembled as feelings she’d long hidden away surfaced again, bringing back a rush of emotions she had no idea how she’d kept at bay for so long. She blinked away the tears that escaped and breathed him in. Was he dark? Or had he been pretending? He didn’t feel dark, but maybe she’d lost her hold on the light. His energy swelled inside her and she closed her eyes, letting go of the last bit of resistance that kept her afraid of him. There was no denying it now, he was part of her. He’d always be part of her. Good or bad, same side or opposite sides, he was as much her as she was. Did that work the other way too? Was that what he felt when she was inside him? Did it matter anymore?

Sometimes she felt like an empty vessel, exaggerated to the extreme after she’d thought everyone she’d loved had died. At least if he filled her with something, maybe she didn’t have to be so empty anymore. She dropped her shoulders, letting go completely as he consumed her. What was the point of fighting it? She belonged to him. She had from the very first moment she’d met him, to the very end and beyond. She’d loved him before becoming his padawan, and even more when she had. Walking away from him had been the hardest decision she’d ever made in her life and one that she’d regretted every single day. And now to see that he had become this… now she felt responsible. Maybe staying wouldn’t have changed anything but leaving definitely hadn’t stopped it from happening.

She looked up to see him standing there, so close. She felt weak standing next to him as though she might faint. He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder and her knees buckled beneath her. He scooped her up as though she weighed nothing and carried her towards this strange spherical chamber. Ashla tottered along behind them and when they were all inside, it started closing around them. He sat down in the chair in the middle, balancing her on his lap. She dropped her head on his shoulder, too weak to resist anymore. She didn’t know what was happening to her. She didn’t know what was going to happen, but for just a moment, she was going to let him take control.

She felt the pressure of the air around them change, it made her head hurt as it adjusted. He reached up one hand and started unclasping his helmet and she watched him in silence, feeling a bit light-headed. Ashla had sat down on the floor and when he dropped the pieces of his helmet, she scooted over and grabbed them. Ahsoka stared at him in disbelief as his heavily scarred and pale skin was revealed in front of her. She brought her hands up, weakly taking his face in them. His soft blue eyes had streaks of gold in them. His skin was rough beneath her fingers, but he didn’t react in pain as she brushed across the scars.

“Who did this to you?” she whispered.

“Obi wan,” he replied hoarsely. All strength in his voice seemed to have been removed with the helmet. She shook her head, it couldn’t be true. “I was trying to end the war,” he gasped. “He tried to stop me. We fought. He left me for dead, burning to death in the ash on Mustafar.”

Her lip trembled and she rested her forehead against his. She could feel his pain crash through her. Years of suffering and misery. She didn’t know what to say. The Jedi had betrayed her, but she didn’t believe they’d truly lost sight of the light at the end. She didn’t really know what to think. “I’m so sorry,” she breathed. What else could she say? She wanted to defend Obi wan, but she couldn’t deny what she saw in front of her. Obi wan had loved Anakin, deeply, in his own way. If he’d turned on him, it was likely because he felt he didn’t have a choice. Which had to mean that Anakin had crossed a line that Obi wan couldn’t forgive. She didn’t want to think about it. In fact, she didn’t even want to know what that line was. Probably because she wouldn’t be able to forgive it either. And right now, all she cared about was that he was here in front of her. It wasn’t very Jedi-like, but she wasn’t a Jedi anymore.

“Would you have taken my side if you’d been there?”

She squeezed her eyes shut dreading how to answer him. What would happen if she said no? “I love you. I’ve always loved you. So likely, my love would have blinded me,” she replied instead. His fingers tightened on her. It probably wasn’t what he wanted to hear. It probably wasn’t the answer he was hoping for. But how could she answer honestly? She didn’t know what had happened. She didn’t know the line he crossed. Would she have defended him? Probably, even if he were in the wrong. But if he’d done something so terrible that even Obi wan had turned on him… she wasn’t sure she could have taken his side. She’d have tried to make him see reason. And to that end, it would have looked as though she’d sided with the person that had become his enemy. She was sorry she’d asked. She felt tight as she waited for him to lash out or send accusations her way. He didn’t. He remained silent.

“Look da da.” Ashla stood up and handed him the mask part back. He took it, looking it over. To her it didn’t look any different, but the way he studied it told her that Ashla had modified it somehow.

“How did you do that?” he rasped, swallowing hard as he struggled to breathe.

“I don’t know.” She put her hands behind her back and rocked onto the balls of her feet.

“What did she do?” Ahsoka asked, trying to get a better look at it.

“She changed the airflow controls.” She must have looked confused because he continued. “One of the major flaws of this device was that it never released the proper amount of air for me to breathe well. She seems to have fixed that. I’ve tried to fix it myself, but never had any luck.” His breathing was getting more and more labored.

“My lord,” someone said through the comm. “We’re coming up on Mustafar.”

"What's on Mustafar?" she asked, remembering the last time she'd been here and the darkness she'd felt. The horrible things they'd done to the children here.

"My home," he said, his voice stronger after snapping the mask back on and lowering the top plate over it. Home? He lived here? Why? Is this where the Emperor had done horrible things to him too?

The air changed again, and the top half of the sphere lifted with a dramatic hiss. She squinted, blinking to adjust to the dimmer ship lights again and climbed off his lap.

"You are to remain in orbit until I give you other orders. No matter what you hear, you belong to me," he said to the officers on deck.

"Yes, my lord!" they stammered, saluting him. He took Ashla's hand and the three of them walked in silence down to the hanger deck. Halfway there, Ashla got tired and he picked her up and carried her the rest of the way. They boarded a ship, but this time he dismissed the men inside and flew it himself down to the surface.

She stared somewhat blankly at the tall imposing structure, the high walls and black stone. It looked grand but felt empty. Why would he settle here? She shivered as the darkness of this place overwhelmed her. They really needed to talk about what they were doing. Was this her life now too? It beat being on the run, but she didn't want to live in a castle perched precariously over lava, steeped in the dark side. And it was definitely not where she wanted her daughter to grow up. This place was oppressive, _suffocating_. She could feel echoes of horrible deeds. Pain, suffering, hatred... anger... _Anakin's anger..._she swallowed hard.

"What are we doing, Anakin?" she asked finally. When they’d made their way to a relatively small corner of the fortress. A few modest rooms that appeared to be where he actually lived. Maybe the rest was for show? Intimidation tactics? He put Ashla down on a chair, handing her some small mechanical device to keep her occupied and he turned back to her.

"Why did you come to Coruscant today?" he asked.

"Because I was tired of running." She crossed her arms and rubbed them. "For two years I've hopped from planet to planet just trying to survive. Everywhere I went I was recognized and reported. I'd just barely get us settled and then inquisitors would show up. And we'd be forced to run away again. I'd hoped that maybe if I turned myself over to the Emperor, Ashla could be left to grow up with someone else and get to actually have a life. Problem was, the person I was going to leave her with wasn't there and I'd already been discovered. I had no choice but to take her with me to see him."

"You didn't know about me?" he asked.

"No," she whispered, dropping her chin. "After what happened on Mandalore, I reached out for you a hundred times, but I never found you. It felt like you were just gone. Then I saw the holonews saying you'd died during the attack on the Jedi temple. I knew the Emperor had an apprentice, and I knew what he called you, but I had no idea it was you or that you were alive." She dropped into a nearby chair and let out a deep sigh. She brought her knees up feeling like a child. "If I'd known you were alive... I would've stopped at nothing to find you. Losing you was like... was like losing myself." She looked up at the mask he wore. "I know you hated me for leaving, but it wasn't because I didn't care. I was afraid. Afraid that you wouldn't be happy about the news that I was pregnant. I was afraid it would ruin your life. I didn't want to come between you and the Jedi, or you and Padmé. No matter how much I loved you, I tried to let you go. After what happened..." she squeezed her eyes shut. "It was a good excuse to leave and hide the pregnancy from everyone."

"Padmé is dead."

"I know," she breathed, tears welling up in her eyes again. "I watched her funeral on the news. My heart hurt for months."

He sat down awkwardly across from her. "I was trying to save her." His voice cracked a little and she wiped her tears on her sleeve. "The Jedi wouldn't help me. They just told me to 'rejoice in death for they’d be one with the force.'" He waved his hand dismissively. "Palpatine offered me a way to save her and to end the war. I didn't want to turn, but I thought if I did, maybe I could end the conflict, make things better for everyone and then me and Padmé could..." he looked down at his feet. She watched him sadly, feeling the residual pain and remorse. "Did you know she was pregnant?"

"Yes," Ahsoka said. "I was happy for her, happy for you both. She always wanted a family of her own." She played with her hands. Deep down she'd been happy for them, but on the surface she'd been jealous. On the surface she'd resented that he'd have a family with her while she meanwhile was raising their child alone. It was her own fault though, she was the one that had let it go too far. They hadn't used protection because well, they probably hadn't expected they'd be doing that. But also, they'd been in pain, drunk and not thinking straight. Just looking for one night of relief and comfort. She didn't regret it, but it had definitely complicated everything. Her eyes lingered on Ashla for a few minutes who was deep in concentration as she played with the device he'd given her. Who was she kidding? Losing Anakin had been devastating, but even with the complications, Ashla had been like the last gift he'd given her.

He followed her eyes and they both watched Ashla play in silence. "Obi wan tried to stop me from doing what I had to in order to save her and the galaxy. The sacrifices the Emperor demanded I believed were a small price to pay in the long term. But because Obi wan cut me up and left me for dead, I couldn't finish what I'd started. When I came to, Palpatine had confined me in this suit, bound to him. Padmé had died anyways and now I had to live with all I'd done having gained nothing. Sometimes I think that if Obi wan hadn't gotten in the way, everything would have turned out fine. But the true source of my anger is knowing that it wouldn't have mattered. I wouldn't have succeeded either way." She got up and sat down next to him, holding onto his arm and leaning down on his shoulder. "I thought I lost you too," he choked. "He told me you died on Mandalore. I believed him. When you walked into his office today, I felt a rush of hope. I knew you wouldn't be able to forgive what I'd done, but I hoped you could help me one last time. Free the galaxy from the monster I created; myself. At least the sacrifice would be worth it, because we'd take him down too. I knew he tied my life to him. I knew if I tried to stop him, he could kill me in an instant. I wasn't afraid of death, but I wanted to be sure I could destroy him too. Only with you by my side could I do it though. And then, there you were."

"I admit, I wasn't going to help you at first. Then I saw Ashla do the force quake to protect you and that's when it dawned on me it really was you. Then I dove in to save your skin like I always do, I guess," she chuckled.

"You're good at that." He ran his hand down her cheek. "You saved more than my skin this time though."

"So what happens now?" she asked, shivering a little in excitement from the waves of love his touch sent crashing through her.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "The Emperor is dead. Tarkin is dead. If the senate could get their act together to agree on something, they'd have a chance at reclaiming the Republic. I believed in Palpatine's vision of the Empire, but admittedly, I tried to turn a blind eye to the cost of it."

"I'm no fan of the Jedi order anymore, but I wish some of them were still alive, I feel like they'd know better what to do."

"Obi wan is alive," he said quietly. "I don't know where he is, but I know he's still alive. I believe master Yoda is too."

"That can't be true, I've searched for them too. I've never found them in the force, why would they just hide?"

"I don't know. Knowing my old master, he's probably in the middle of the desert flogging himself for something.

"What? Why?"

"Beats me, I've never understood him." He leaned back against the chair. She studied him. She couldn't figure out if he actually wanted to see Obi wan or not. The way he'd spoken of him before, it definitely sounded like he resented him. But now, it almost sounded like he too, wished Obi wan was here to offer guidance. "Palpatine seemed to like to nurture my anger towards him. I didn't really want to hate him, but for a long time I blamed him for what happened to me. That I was here, as this, because of him. That Padmé died, because of him. That I couldn't stop the Emperor's plans because of him. Now, I don't know anymore. Talking it through with you, now that my head is clearer... The only person I feel like I can blame is myself. He was trying to stop me from becoming this, but as usual, I didn't listen."

"It's hard to listen when you think you know better. We're all guilty of that." She leaned back against the seat too, feeling tired all of a sudden. "Well, we need to do something. With the Emperor dead and Tarkin out of the way, there has to be something we can do to destabilize it further or get the senate to step up. Maybe a vote of confidence from you or a demand for action. I think you have the regular imperials terrified enough of you, you could get most of them to behave or follow orders. There's probably plenty of power-hungry ones out there though, that will seize this opportunity to take over or make things worse."

"Well, despite being with Padmé for years, I never really understood how to play the politics, but now that you mention it, I think I know someone that could help," he said, sitting up straighter again. "Follow me."

She followed him into another room with a holoterminal.

"Senator Organa," he said, when the person appeared in front of them.

"Lord Vader," he stammered a little in surprise.

"You've heard of the Emperor's death, I presume?"

"Yes." He shifted uncomfortably and glanced at Ahsoka, eyes widening in surprise.

"So, tell me Senator, what would be required to restore the Republic?"

"I beg your pardon?" Bail Organa started in surprise and his eyes snapped back to Anakin.

"The Emperor is dead, Senator. Without leadership, the Empire will collapse. Which I'm sure many would celebrate. But is there a way to stir the senate into action? To make them responsible for taking control and restoring the democracy?"

"You want to destroy the Empire you helped build?" Anakin glanced at her and she felt his annoyance. She didn't know Senator Organa well, but she by no means thought he was dumb. Likely they'd caught him off guard and he was having trouble wrapping his head around what they were proposing. She shrugged her shoulders at him and stepped forward.

"Senator Organa, we have an opportunity here. If the Empire is destroyed, we can free countless people. Just because he served the Emperor does not mean he agreed with his policies. Right now, however, the Imperials fear him and that gives us leverage. What we're asking of you, is how best to use it to restore the Republic. Can he give someone a vote of confidence? Can he demand a course of action? What would be the best way to proceed? That's all we're asking of you." She crossed her arms, waiting for Bail to stop staring at her in surprise and kick back into politician mode. It took longer than she hoped but he finally pulled himself together.

"Well, considering that the Empire was a dictatorship underneath a pretend monarchy, probably the best way to move forward would be for you, lord Vader, to grab the seat. If you become the Emperor, even temporarily, you could keep order while simultaneously dismantling key programs and systems. Then you could retire, persay, and demand the senate vote for a new chancellor. Once the new chancellor is established, you would then have to step down and democracy could resume. It would be a rocky road for awhile as many people have invested their lives into the Empire, so the systematic dismantling would both meet resistance and could take time. You'd have to be very strategic in what systems to dismantle and in what order." Bail said finally.

"Is that something you could offer advice for? What to dismantle and when?" Anakin asked.

"I could certainly help with it, but perhaps putting together a small committee of people would be best? I like to think I'm a decent politician, but I won't pretend I know everything. Destabilizing Empires was never a prerequisite course for becoming a senator," he laughed a little nervously.

"Well it definitely wasn't a course at the temple either," Ahsoka said. The senator glanced at her again.

"Well, Snips, how do you feel about being Empress for awhile?" Anakin asked her and she looked at him in confusion. For some reason his old nickname for her sounded strange coming out of the raspy vocalizer in his suit. She supposed it would take some getting used to for things to go back to normal between them.

"I don't know anything about being an Emperor or _Empress_, but I'll stand by you while you do this. It doesn't undo what's been done, but it's a step in the right direction. Besides, someone has to keep your ego from getting too big." She playfully pushed him, momentarily forgetting the senator was still watching them. She couldn't see it, but she was certain Anakin smiled.

"Okay Senator, make me an Emperor." He looked back up at the holoimage of senator Organa. "And do me a favor, would you? Tell Obi wan I'm sorry."

"What?" Bail jumped again.

"Nevermind, we'll talk again in the morning. Be thinking on strategy and who you'd recommend for the committee. We're counting on you." Bail nodded and the holocall ended. He leaned against the table as though he was lost in thought. "I'm the last person that should become emperor," he murmured after awhile. "But if this is a way I can make up for some of my mistakes, then I will do it."

She reached out and took his hand. "Why did you tell the senator to give Obi wan a message?"

"I don't know, I just had a thought that he knew where he was. His reaction proved I was right. As much as Obi wan hated politicians, him and Bail had gotten to be really good friends." He sighed. "He'll pass it on, I'm sure of it. He'll also likely tell Obi wan what we just discussed. I don't know what he'll think about it, but I hope he'll at least believe I'm trying. Not sure it matters anymore..."

\---

Ahsoka nudged him after a quick survey of the room. Nodding ever so slightly towards the far end of the table. There sat a man, dressed like a senator, but seemed oddly out of place. His hair was the same color as they remembered, perhaps a bit lighter. His skin had tanned some, but the strangest part to her was he had shaved his beard. His eyes were a soft blue, but there was a depth of pain in them. He’d seen plenty of suffering in his life as had they all. She felt Anakin turn towards the person she’d directed him too and tighten in the force.

Anakin decided not to acknowledge his presence at the moment and made his way to the head of the table and sat down unceremoniously. The people closest to him shifted slightly to put just a bit more distance between them and him. They had every reason to be intimidated, the public power grab Anakin had executed certainly made it look like he would be a far worse Emperor than Palpatine. But that was all part of the plan. The more people feared him, mainly the Imperials, the better chance they had at keeping them in line while they took it apart. This was the first meeting of the committee they’d asked Bail to put together. Ahsoka recognized some of them, but not all of them. She had no idea how many of them knew the truth of who lived beneath Vader’s mask, or more than that, who she was. She openly carried her lightsabers, it was obvious she could use the force. But since the Jedi no longer existed, likely they assumed her to also be a Sith agent. For the purpose of this show of force, she too had chosen to dress darker and act more intimidating. The longer they went unchallenged, the better chance they had to carry out this plan to bring it down from the inside out.

No matter what the other people here thought though, she was relieved that Obi wan had come. His insight and support now would be invaluable. And even though Anakin’s initial reaction had been to tense, she was certain he was glad he was here too. After the things he’d admitted to her that first day, Anakin needed a good support system. She’d do the best she could, but she also was well aware that she was not enough for him. It was strange to teeter on this line between light and dark, but as long as she reminded herself that the dark was for show, and they were doing this to truly help people and restore the Republic, she did her best not to let it bother her.

And that was why these few people were here. If Bail trusted them, so would they. They’d have to. Twelve people sat before them, twelve people out of the entire galaxy would know the truth. As they glanced nervously amongst themselves, she wondered how many knew why they were here. Bail knew, so did Obi wan likely. Maybe a few others, but she suspected the majority did not. Would twelve people plus the two of them, be enough to undo years of conniving and scheming the Emperor was responsible for? She and Anakin were only to be the public face of it. This committee was the group that would direct his weapon and his words. She really hoped this would work.

At least Rex was here now too. Ashla was with him right now. They’d sought him out and asked him to be her personal bodyguard. He’d been so happy to hear that Anakin was alive and that they had a chance to undo what had happened and be a family, he’d come running back like the loyal soldier he’d always been. They were grateful. Beyond grateful for his devotion to them. Knowing that Ashla would be safe at times like this made whatever they had to do bearable. Besides, he’d melted the instant he’d seen the curly haired little girl run into his arms and she was almost certain, that alone would keep him here. This time though, he was going to be paid for his service while simultaneously being part of the family.

Anakin had emptied his fortress on Mustafar of anything he didn’t care about and had the cruiser destroy it before they left. They’d since settled in a small corner of the Jedi temple, one of the larger suites. It felt weird to be back there, but it was hardly recognizable anymore as the temple they’d grown up in. But since Palpatine had turned it into his administration center, it was easiest to continue using it that way. Eventually, they might be able to restore it to its former purpose and cleanse it of the darkness that had settled inside its walls.

"As you are all aware, Emperor Palpatine is dead and I am the Emperor now." Anakin waved a hand and all the shades over the windows lowered and the locks on the doors could be heard clicking in place. Ahsoka felt the entire room tense in fear and almost elbowed him. Yes, they needed to fear him too, but they also needed them to speak freely. Bail patted Artoo on the top of his dome and he whirred, popping out a metal tool that unfolded into an information scrambler. It would keep anything said in this room from being overheard by listening devices. "You have been meticulously chosen for a secret agenda beneath the prying eyes of the Empire."

They looked amongst themselves in confusion as several whispered could be heard.

"I am counting on each and every one of you to perform this task. The directive is to restore the Republic to a stable democracy and dismantle the Empire from the inside." Several people gasped in surprise. "Everything said during these meetings is to remain only between those of us gathered here. If any word of this gets out, it could destroy any chance of restoring the Republic." He gestured to Senator Organa and sat back in his seat.

"My fellow senators," Bail started. "Lord Vader is offering us an incredible opportunity. Each of you have paid a price for the tactics Palpatine used to construct this new Empire and each of you were well respected members of the former Galactic Republic. Everything that Lord Vader has done since the death of the Emperor was carefully choreographed to keep order during this transition. Everything from here on out will fall on us. He has willingly agreed to use his status and position to help us free the galaxy from the tyranny of the Empire. He will be the public face of our actions and decisions. As long as the Imperials fear him, we can slowly break apart and rebuild the programs and systems that Palpatine built. Once we have restored order and voted into place a new chancellor, he has agreed to step down from his position as Emperor and let democracy resume."

"Is that even possible at this point?" One of the senators she didn't recognize spoke. Then their eyes widened, and they sat back trying their best to disappear in the seat. Ahsoka moved closer to the woman, feeling her tremble. She set her hand on her shoulder and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"What is your name?" Ahsoka asked her.

"Tynnra," she squeaked. "Tynnra Pamlo. I represent Taris... well what's left of it."

"Thank you for coming, Senator Pamlo." Ahsoka removed her hand. "Your question, is it possible? Well, that's what we're hoping you can tell us. Palpatine had been working for years to turn the Republic into this, it won't be easy to undo it. Senator Organa believes we can simultaneously bring it down and rebuild the Republic, what me and Emperor Vader lack is political expertise." She circled the table of people, observing their nervous glances and uncomfortable shifts. It seemed as though they were more terrified if they acted cordial with them.

"Can I ask why you're willing to risk your new status as Emperor and Empress, to restore democracy?" The entire room shifted to look at Obi wan as though they could not believe his boldness and expected to witness some kind of punishment.

Ahsoka moved over to him, and like with senator Pamlo, she set her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it ever so slightly. Perceptible to no one but them. As no one but them, and perhaps Anakin, would understand the exchange that had just occurred between them. "And what is your name, senator?" she asked as if she had no idea. How strange this game was to have to keep up appearances. She noticed Anakin was watching her carefully.

"Ben," he said, bringing his hand up and stroking his chin. "I represent Dosuun."

She looked back at Anakin, releasing his shoulder and gave the smallest nod. "Well, my Lord Vader, why don't you answer this question?"

Anakin stood, placing his hands on the table in front of him. Obi wan watched him with a cautious but bemused expression. Anakin waited dramatically as the tension in the room slowly mounted around them. He was enjoying this, she realized. It probably stemmed from his deep-seated need to feel in control and rebel against the institutions he had been forced to serve throughout his life. She was tuned into the force, anticipating she might have to intervene if Anakin lost control of his emotions again. But in her hyperaware state, she could feel every difficult swallow, every inhaled and exhaled breath, every shuffle of feet or clammy hands rubbed together.

"I once believed the Emperor to be my friend, I trusted his guidance and foresight. I was blinded by his easy promises and his vision for the future. And in my naïvety, I became his slave." Anakin spoke carefully, weighing every word. He too understood how important this exchange was. One that not only needed to be some semblance of an apology, but also a promise. Even if only Obi wan understood the full depth of it, the others would still walk away with the feeling it left them with. "I now understand that one person, no matter who they are or what position they obtain, cannot speak or make decisions for a diverse galaxy of individuals. I abhorred democracy because all I witnessed was a group of squabbling senators in it for their own selfish gains while the rest of the people suffered and died. I believed that decisions about the future should not come from them or from the people, but rather a stable, central power that could turn an order into a direct action. That perhaps some freedoms needed to be sacrificed for security and order." Everyone in the room was hanging on his every word. "I was wrong."

She moved around the table to stand by his side as he straightened and looked from face to face, his gaze landed on Obi wan.

"You ask why am I willing to sacrifice my position? My answer is simple; this position should not exist. No person should hold this much power. No person should wield it. And no person should determine the fate of millions, especially people they don't know or understand."

It was Obi wan's turn to stand. They watched him in unwavering anticipation. Had he gotten the message Anakin had sent? Did he understand what was at stake here? He looked between the two of them and then back at Anakin. "Then you have my support." The tension in the room dispelled as though someone had opened an airlock. People visibly looked relieved and ready to get to work. Only the three of them and possibly Bail had any idea what had just happened and just how important it was. But she was grateful that for the everyone's sake, they could move beyond their past and stand on the same side again. Anakin nodded to him and she took his hand in hers. Hanging on him as though she were a decoration of sorts. She didn't mind this part of the game. As she would gladly play it. Even if they weren't playing, she'd hang on him. He was the person she loved, and she would follow him into the dark and guide him back into the light.

She found it interesting how even without knowing that this 'Ben' was a Jedi, how the people in the room had still looked to him for the proper course of action. How even the most insensitive to the force among them, still could feel the power that lived beneath him and knew instinctually that he was the leader of the group. She wondered if it was a force thing, or the way the old Jedi master held himself. Either way, it was fascinating to witness the unfiltered response to an invisible battle of power. She filed that piece of information away, as it suddenly became clear to her how Palpatine had enslaved the galaxy so easily.

She'd assumed it had been sheer numbers and fear tactics, but now she was convinced he'd understood human nature better than anyone. He knew just where to push, or pull, or bend. He'd been so successful at this psychological game, he'd even fooled the Jedi who had been meticulously trained to see the world through calm and clarity. He'd found the order's weakness and he'd exploited it. He'd been playing an advanced game of holochess against an opponent that didn't even know they were a participant.

She closed her eyes as the past ten years aligned in her brain as though the puzzle pieces fell right into place. Checkmate. Order 66. He'd carefully positioned every piece and then locked it down. She felt faint all of a sudden and then Anakin's arm around her, pulling her closer. Now to undo it, they had to play the game backwards having never fully seen the game to begin with. She hoped the people gathered in this room were good at chess. Actually that gave her an idea.

"I'll be right back," she whispered to him and disappeared out the double doors, unlocking them and re-locking them behind her.

\---

Anakin stood in front of the far window, looking out at the city below them, his hands clasp behind him like he used to stand when he was deep in thought. She was talking to Bail who was packing up to go. Everyone else had left except for Obi wan who was now making his way towards where Anakin was standing. She distractedly said goodbye to Senator Organa, as she watched Obi wan stop next to him and assume a similar position. She didn’t need to babysit them, but she still felt a little on edge despite their exchange during the meeting. From what Anakin had told her about the last time he’d seen Obi wan, she half expected him to lash out.

She should know better, since she’d been a firsthand witness to his behavior the past week. She wouldn’t go so far as to call him balanced, but he was far more level than she’d ever known him to be before. Even before his walk through the dark side. In fact, it was almost as though having tasted both sides he could center himself better. She’d heard lingering resentment in him, she still felt his anger and hatred on various occasions. But otherwise, he’d been like she’d always known him to be; light with subtle trickle of darkness. Maybe her fear or worry, stemmed less from his behavior and more from her own. She wasn’t sure how much she trusted herself to walk this line. How would she know if she was falling?

She’d refused to kill people herself, even Imperials, meaning that when that show was necessary the task always fell to him. But through this charade, she did have to behave darker and more angry or unforgiving; more like a Sith. The only thing that gave her some comfort throughout this game of pretend, was that if she was actually turning to the dark side, surely the violence she bore witness to wouldn’t still curl her stomach into knots.

“You don’t have to say it, master,” Anakin rasped suddenly. “I know you’re disappointed in me.”

Obi wan set his hand on Anakin’s shoulder and didn’t speak for a moment. “I’m just glad you’re here.” Anakin turned towards him. Ahsoka came up beside him and took a closer look at the old Jedi master. Obi wan looked between the two of them. She could see him studying them as though he’d never really looked at them before. “I’m proud of you,” he said after awhile. Then he set his hand on her shoulder. “I’m proud of you both.” Her and Anakin exchanged a glance. “Not many people could turn from a destructive path and learn from their mistakes. And no one else I’ve ever known could walk straight into the darkness and come out unscathed.” His eyes fell on her. She swallowed and chewed on her lip. Was that what he thought she’d done? Maybe it was. She’d been so numb that day, she wasn’t thinking about what she was doing. All that had been going through her head was that Anakin was still alive and she was going to follow him. Anakin had done all the work, he’d been the one to admit he’d been wrong. The one to change his perspective on the events and the people involved. She’d made one small suggestion that they should do something to help, and he’d taken the reigns and gotten down to business doing exactly that without any more prodding. But perhaps to Obi wan, it looked like she’d fought some epic battle with unspeakable evil to save her master and restore him to the light. She shook her head and looked down at her feet, feeling as though nothing she’d done deserved the praise he bestowed.

She glanced to the side when she realized Anakin was staring at her too. “He’s not talking about that, Ahsoka,” he whispered in his low raspy voice. She must have looked at him confused, because he pulled her closer to him. “He means the path you’ve been on since you left the order.” The path she’d been on since she left the order? What path was that?

“Not even I could have done what you did,” Obi wan said and she looked at him again. “Do either of you know why Bail and I became such good friends? She shook her head.

“You never told me,” Anakin replied. “But I know it had something to do with that mission at the beginning of the war.”

“Yes, that mission.” Obi wan rolled his shoulders in attempt to hide the shiver that went through him. She raised her brows at him. “He and I were headed towards the Sith world of Zigoola. Awful place, I don’t even remember what we were hoping to find. What we did find, however… In all my years as a Jedi, during that mission I learned a humbling lesson. It humbled me and it scared me.” They watched him carefully, waiting for him to go on, but it was easy to see that he did not like talking about this mission or what happened there.

“What happened?” she asked. He shook the shadows from his eyes and looked back at her.

“I found out the hard way that I was not immune to the dark side. There was an artifact there, one of great power. Nothing I’d learned as a Jedi was strong enough to resist it’s influence over me. I was consumed by the darkness and had it not been for Bail’s loyalty and quick thinking, I’m afraid I may never have found my way back to the light. From that moment on, I swore I would stick to the Jedi teachings and way of life no matter what. Believing that as long as I was devoted to that and only that, hidden amongst the other light side force users, I’d be safe. The darkness couldn’t reach me there. Safety in numbers, persay. But then I watched the darkness swell in you, my ward. I believed that because the Jedi teachings had protected me, they could protect you too. In that, I was wrong. You needed more than a code, you needed love and I denied you that.” Obi wan set his hand on her shoulder. “At least someone was able to give it to you. I guess Master Yoda was right to put the two of you together after all.”


End file.
